doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff
is the second boss-turned-minor-enemy in the arcade versions of the first two Double Dragon games. He is a head-swap of the Lee brothers and can use their same fighting techniques. Appearances ''Double Dragon Jeff appears in the arcade version of ''Double Dragon as the end boss of Mission 2. Prior to this, he's first seen in the opening sequence among other members of the Black Warriors when Marian is beaten and carried away by Williams. Jeff is a head-swap of the Lee brothers who employs most of the same techniques as the player, lacking only the ability to use weapons. Despite this, he's still tougher than the regular grunts and can escape from the player's hair grab when he still has enough health left, making him a very difficult opponent to fight when engaged directly. In addition to the initial boss version, grunt versions of Jeff also appear during the latter half of Mission 3 guarding the entrance to the gang's hideout, and at the end of Mission 4 to assist Willy during the final battle. These grunt versions of Jeff are colored differently from the boss version of the character. The name "Jeff" was first used for the character in the Master System version published by Sega, which was released a few months after the NES version. However, due to a localization mishap, Jeff and Willy had their names switched in the English version of the manual and most websites and publications incorrectly identified him as "Willy" as a result. Jeff's design in the Master System version is a bit different form his arcade counterpart, having a pompadour hairstyle similar to Billy and Jimmy's (instead of his original widow's peak), but with different eyebrows. In contrast to the green outfit he wears by default in the arcade version, Jeff wears a gray outfit and has a red shirt. In the NES version, Jeff and Jick (the other head swapped enemy in the arcade version) were cut from the roster, making them the only enemy characters who were not officially named by Technōs. Jeff in particular is replaced by a new enemy character named Chin Taimei. Since licensed conversions of the first Double Dragon (namely the home computer versions) used the backstory and character names from the NES version, their manuals listed Chin instead of Jeff as an enemy character, regardless of who was actually featured in the game. In the Genesis port of Double Dragon, Jeff loses his unique face and appears simply as a recolored Lee brother. However, he's easier to beat in this version of the game since he cannot escape from the player's hair grab. ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge Jeff is one of the few returning enemies in the arcade version of ''Double Dragon II who retains his original design, the other one being Willy himself. He appears less sporadically in the sequel, only appearing three times in Mission 3 during the latter half of the stage in a red outfit and once in Mission 4 during the final brawl. His fighting style is almost unchanged from the first game, with the only change being the fact that he wields grenades in Mission 3. He was cut from the Mega Drive port of the game and only appears in some of the home computer versions as a recolored Lee brother. The Right Arm enemy from the NES version is often considered to be Jeff's equivalent in that game, but it's unclear whether they are meant to be the same character. ''Super Double Dragon Super Double Dragon is notably the only time Jeff has appeared in the console versions of the game produced by Technōs. In this game, he's a complete palette swap of Billy Lee with a bronze skin tone and a green outfit. He's a recurring sub-boss throughout the game, appearing at least once per stage until Mission 5, his final appearance in the game. As a palette swap of Billy, he has a similar repertoire of moves and can perform the hurricane kick at any time. Occasionally, he wields a throwing knife, a konbo stick or a nunchaku. He cannot be arm-grabbed like the other minor enemies, but the hair grab does work on him. ''Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons Jeff adopts a much more prominent role in ''Wander of the Dragons, now being some sort of a former friend turned rival to the Lee brothers and fashioning an all-new, more rebellious look, now prominently wearing black garments instead of his usual green ones. He's fought as a boss in one of the later missions, in front of an old tree bearing a heart carving made long ago where apparently Billy and Marian promised love to each other (with Jimmy's name scrapped on the side). Jeff has all the moves of the Lee brothers and can perform them in very lengthy combos by chaining them all together in a quick barrage of attacks that are capable of beating down a full-health character in a single move. He's also one of the four available characters in versus mode (the others being Billy, Jimmy and Marian). Gallery Artworks and portraits Jeff - 02.jpg|'Jeffs artwork from the Master System manual for ''Double Dragon Charsddjeff.jpg|'Jeffs portrait from the ''Return of Double Dragon manual Sprites Jeff - 01.png|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Chardd2arcjeff.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Charsddjeff.gif|''Super Double Dragon'' Trivia *Jeff's mugshot can be seen on the wanted posters in Missions 1 and 3 in Double Dragon. Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Double Dragon bosses Category:Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon II enemies Category:Super Double Dragon enemies Category:Wander of the Dragons bosses Category:Wander of the Dragons characters